Talk:The Adventures of Marty and Stu
Theme Song Ray Parker, Jim Morgan and Tom Szczesniak - The Adventures of Tintin OST - Symphonic Theme Credits This article has been a collaboration: *Amos Hennigan and related content was contributed by a Homosursussus. *Seth Brannigan and related content was contributed by Run4 *Jed Tropic and related content was contributed by Cerebral Plague --OvaltinePatrol 02:11, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Conversation The Adventures of Marty and Stu are still in need of episodes to fill out gaps in all three seasons. Feel free to put your ideas in the section below.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:23, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Suggested Contributions S3E6: The Yellow Menace- When a Chinese ghoul's chemical lab erupts, most of the town disregard the incident as simple carelessness. But when the body is no where to be found, Marty and Stu begin to think that there is more then meets the eye then simple faulty beakers. Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Clarence Carter as Stu. Written by Jed Tropic. Cerebral plague 02:40, February 13, 2012 (UTC) So can people still add episodes to this?T42 (talk) 23:06, March 22, 2014 (UTC) New Villain Concept I was thinking that this whole thing is lacking a good standing Enclave Villain and I have two character concepts and an Episode surrounding him and I may come up with subsiquent episodes if this is okayed. Now the concepts are as follows, A) Charles Drake, Enclave Super Soldier and War Crimminal, essentially a sensationalized Frank Horrigan with the mind of a machiavellian mad scientist, he represents everything evil about the Enclave. He's a ruthless, goosestepping brute who knows full well what he's doing is evil, but dose it anyway for the rush. (and hides behind patrotisem to rationalize the evil he dose) He specializes in bombs and chemical/biological weapons and is undoubtebly deadly in physical combat. His signature weapons are a massive Chinese Officer Sword and a minigun pistol. B) Lance Savage, an Enclave Special Forces officer and die hard fanatic, Lance is a darker and more gritty villain, kinda like a morally reversed batman. He's a weapons expert and peerless gurilla soldier, and armed with a Gatling Laser and a seemingly inexaustable amount of plasma grenades. He fights for all the Enclaves supposed values, but is shown to be stepping on them whenever it is convienant, claiming its for the good of humankind. He essentially becomes a ruthless terrorist helbent on the ruination of the NCR through devastating terror strikes. (like Character A but with less mustach twirling and more dark monlauges on the depravity and decadance of NCR society and how the Enclaves "ideal" America will rise and blah blah blah) I shall let the editor decide which character to adopt. Episode: S3E1: Black Requiem- The daring duo is called to action again when an Encalve war crimminal instigates a prison break at the North Boneyard Maxium Security Penitentiary. But all is not what it seems as Marty and Stu are encountered with the philosophical ghosts of the NCR-Enclave War and a plot to bring all of the NCR to its knees and condem all its free peoples is uncovered! :It's an interesting concept but it doesn't quite work. The show is propaganda, not just entertainment, so NCRPR wouldn't have wanted a character who scores any kind of ideological points against the NCR, something that would be easy to stray into once you get into the decadence of the NCR. Also, the head writer's politics lead him to prefer depicting the Enclave as bad, but containing decent people who want out and into the NCR (it's a reference to one of the possible endings of Fallout 2 where Enclave remnants infiltrate the NCR government if Vice-President Carlson succeeds President Tandi).--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:25, April 12, 2014 (UTC) I literally just got the name, kudos OP Walrus king (talk) 03:07, June 18, 2014 (UTC) The fact that Marty shares a picture with this guy is telling... MongoosePirate (talk) 05:32, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Looking at this now, this almost seems more like a spoof of Rick and Morty than of Back to Future. MongoosePirate (talk) 10:03, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :Ouch.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:20, March 25, 2019 (UTC)